


Stuck In Quarantine With Your Horny Big Sister

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Incest [9]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Cum Inside, Dirty Talk, F-bombs, F/M, Fiction, Gentle Fdom, Good Boy, Incest, Kisses, Pussy creampie, Shy Brother, Taboo, Talk After Sex & Cock Kisses, Teasing, girl on top, gwa, hard riding, script offer, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your big sister is really annoyed by the fact that she's in a quarantine. You try to calm her down, but it just turns into something you wasn't ready for. She needs a cock or she will go insane. You accidently gave her an idea for a naughty game that she now wants to play with you and she makes you go to her room. She locks the door and it gets pretty wild from there.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: Incest [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324
Kudos: 4





	Stuck In Quarantine With Your Horny Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are fully grown up adults, 18+ and it is mentioned in the script itself too. This script is meant for ADULTS ONLY and was written by an ADULT (me). If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes to the script & improvements are welcome.

[Sounds of frustration & anger, throwing stuff around]

[Talking to herself for these next lines]

Oh my gooood.....

When is this shit going to end?

Quarantine, isolation.. fucking bullshit.

All because of some goddamn bat..

Fucking stupid- [interrupted] What!?

What do you want!?

What the fuck do you mean what am I mad at, don't you see?

We're stuck in this fucking house for weeks now.

Can't go outside, meet with my boyfriend, can't party with my friends..

All because of stupid "corona virus" which probably isn't just a normal virus neither and some dumb fuck fucked up in a lab and accidently let it out..

Like, who the fuck is asking these scientists to do these kind of expiriments anyway?

Nuclear boms aren't enough? I just don't get it, why would you feel like you have to create a biological weapon at this day and age where we already have crazy motherfuckers in the goverment and shit anyways?

Anyone with a brain knows that those type of weapons won't get us anyfuckingwhere in the future.

No to mention how many fucking money are being wasted on that dumb shit. 

Invest in shit that's useful, like creating medicine for all the viruses we can't fight with to this day, not this nonsense. 

And for what? Someone's fantasy? Get outta here.

What?

Alright smartass.. maybe it's not proven that it's someone's fault, and maybe it did really come from animals and maybe it did spred naturally this quick... but it still doesn't make this situation any less annoying.

[An annoyed sigh, like she's full of it] *FUCK*.

Huh? Relax? It is what it is? Dude, you don't even know what you're talking about, okay? I'm about to fucking explode or something if I don't get what I need soon enough.

What is it that I need? I don't think you wanna hear that.

Because it's not.. it's not something you would wanna hear from your sister.

Dude, stop asking okay? I'm not gonna tell you, alright?

[Pause]

[Sigh] Fine, I'll tell you but.. promise you won't be running around the house telling everyone about it?

Yea? Can I trust you?

Are you sure?

Okay.. just come closer then..

Closer stupid, I don't want anyone to hear this..

Okay, listen..

[Whisper] I need..

[Whisper] I need a dick.

What? You wanted to know, right?

So there you have it, now quit whining.

I warned you and told you it wasn't something you'd like to hear, didn't I?

What?

Can't I just silently bring my boyfriend to my room? Fuck no. Why, so you can snitch on me to parents?

And besides, I don't wanna catch no corona neither. I'm not one of those people that spread the virus because they think only elders will catch it, I'm not stupid.

Huh?

Oh you wouldn't tell on me? Yeah, I bet little bro.

[Sigh] Whatever, just fuck it aight? It's not gonna work. You think I haven't thought about it before?

Why do you care anyways, huh? I don't know too many brothers who would be okay with knowing that their big sister is banging some dude in another room.

Wouldn't that be awkward for you? 

I mean you would most definitely hear me moan and stuff.. and probably hear the bed squeaking like crazy. 

You know these walls are tiny.

Besides, I know you have a little crush on me. No, a big crush actually.

I bet you would be mad jealous.

[Giggle] Riiight..

Let's be honest, most little brothers at some point in life have a crush on their big sisters.

Especially when they're as hot and as cool as I am.

Well, maybe not now.. because I'm just so frustrated by this situation.. but usually I'm the coolest big sister, and you know it.

[Pause]

Wait, are you seriously trying to tell me right now that you never thought of fucking me?

I hope that's not what you're trying to do.

[Giggle] That's adorable little brother..

You do realize I still remember those boners I used to give you whenever we sunbathed outside, right?

[Giggle] No way, are you blushing?

Aww... look at you..

It's okay doe, I mean.. you were just a little boy back then and your hormonoes were going crazy..

I know you wished I could just put my hands on you back then and fix the problem for you..

That's why I teased you so much..

You was such a fun toy to play with back then.

[Giggle]

Don't deny it little bro, I know little boys think about sex all the time..

You didn't control it back then..

And I'd put all my money on that you can't control it now neither, when you're finally an adult..

Afterall, I got only hotter and hotter over time, didn't I..

No? You don't think about me like that? Ever? [Giggle]

Brother, I can read you like a book..

Please don't make me prove it..

Prove what? Prove that you're still my little boy of course..

Who has a massive crush on me..

I can't prove it? Are you sure?

Hmm.. so you're saying that if I take this shirt off of me.. your face won't turn into a complete tomato instantly?

Oh I'm gonna do it, you know me.

Huh? Oh that wouldn't be fair you say? Why? Is it because you know you would get hard infront of me and make a fool of yourself?

[Giggle] No? Okay then, I guess I can do it then? If you're so sure?

No again? What's going on little bro? Are you scared?

Are you scared I'm just gonna embarass you? With this hot body of mine?

So- wait, did you just admit it? You *DO* have a crush on me? 

I knew it.

Hmm.. that's kinda strange doe you know..

Not the fact that you have a thing for me, but the fact that you really admitted it just now..

Because I know you and I *know* that you would never take an L that quick..

What could possibly be the reason..

Hmm...

Oh, I think I get it..

You just want to avoid the embarassment I talked about earlier, don't you?

You don't want to have to deal with the emotions that you know I can bring out of you at any time, is that it?

Well, that's too bad..

That's too bad you know because..

The thing is I'm bored right now.. 

And the little talk with you? It calmed me down abit..

Yeah, I'm not angry anymore like I was a few seconds ago..

And also, I just reminded myself of just how *fun* it was to torture you with my beauty back in the day..

I can't help but smile and giggle a little bit the more I remind myself of all the anxiety I gave you..

[Giggle] I was a bad, *bad* big sister..

And you know what?

Ain't nothing changed..

Because I think I want to play a little game with you.. right now..

I just thought of it..

It's gonna be great..

You're gonna love it..

Just you and me..

One on one..

In my room..

Mmm oh yea, we *are* going to my room.

Give me your hand little bro.

Did you not hear me? Don't make me repeat myself..

I said *GIVE ME*. Your. *HAND*.

Good boy.. listen to what I say.. always.

Now come with me..

[Whisper] This is gonna be fun, I promise..

[Pause in the audio]

[Door closed]

Here, sit on my bed.

Now- Oh wait, one more thing..

[Door lock]

There..

What?

Oh, don't worry about why I locked the door..

Worry about why I made you come here and sit on my bed in the first place..

You know I don't usually just let you in here like that..

Mmm..

[Giggle] I can see how nervous you are..

Still, not as nervous as I like you the best little bro..

Let's fix that..

Mmm by taking this little shirt off of me..

[A soft moan, as she's taking her shirt off]

Ah, there we go..

What's that brother? 

Why did I do that? Why do you think?

Didn't you figure it out yet?

Damn, I thought it was pretty obvious..

We're going to play my favorite game..

It's called "teasing my shy little brother"..

Only this time..

We can go a little further.. because you're an adult now..

Hence why I locked the door..

[Laugh] I'm sorry little bro..

I know this is kinda inappropriate..

I shouldn't bully you like this.. knowing you will be super uncomfortable real soon..

Especially since you really *are* the sweetest thing ever.. and I really love you..

But you have to understand..

It's quarantine season..

And I love to fool around..

And since my boyfriend isn't here?

*You* will have to take his place..

Mmm that's right little brother..

I'm actually surprised I didn't think of that earlier when I was getting mad and stuff..

Throwing all them F bombs for no reason..

When I literally have someone I can use..

Right in the next room..

[Giggle]

Shh.. I don't wanna hear no complains..

You know big sis doesn't like that..

Just shut up.. and listen to what she says..

[Whisper] And you might just get rewarded..

It's not like I'm getting touchy with you or anything anyways..

Yet..

Just showing off my body to you.. and watching you..

Don't be a pussy and just accept the challenge little bro..

Let's see if you can win this little battle and not look away from me..

It shouldn't be too hard, right?

I know you can do it..

You should be thankful if anything..

This might be the last chance for you to ever see me get naughty like this..

[Soft moan] Look at this gorgeous pair of breasts of mine..

Don't you just wish there were all yours?

Don't you wish that you could just take my top off and play with them?

Aren't you just so curious how my nipples look like?

Mmm.. how about you beg for it..

I might just accidently unbutton this thing.. and drop it, you know?

I mean, unless you still want to pretend that you are not liking this, then.. we can forget about it ever happening..

What's it gonna be? Hm, little brother? Are you gonna pass on such an opportunity, just to save your little pride?

[Soft moan] God, it feels so good when I squeeze them like that..

Come on.. I know this drives you insane.. just say please and I'll expose these two babies to you..

I wanna hear how good you can beg me..

I'm not gonna laugh at you, I promise..

I make my boyfriend beg too sometimes..

And sometimes I beg him..

It's normal..

You won't look weak..

You will look cute.. and that's how I want you..

So be cute little brother..

Beg me..

Beg me to take my top off..

Come on, I know you can..

Mmm.. that's a good start..

[Giggle]

No, I'm not laughing, keep going, keep going..

[She continues to giggle for some more as he's begging her]

Okay okay, that's enough..

You did a good job..

Even better than I thought you would do..

Now.. as promised..

I'm gonna show you my breasts..

Or should I say.. tits..

Huh? You like when I talk dirtier like that? 

I bet you do..

So let me show you my tits.. little brother..

[She's taking her top off]

Mmm here we go..

You like 'em, cutie?

[Giggle]

I loove when you're blushing like this.. and stuttering..

Makes me wanna eat you up..

Like this..

[She gives her hand a long lick, with a moan]

Keep being cute like that and I might just come for you..

[soft moan]

You like that, don't you..

Ye you naughty boy..

You want this gorgeous body all over you, don't you little brother..

[Another moan]

Look what you're doing to me..

Look where my hand is..

[Another moan] You got my touching myself between my smooth legs..

I just couldn't help it..

I didn't even know my hand was slowly going down there..

You're doing something to me..

You always did..

[Moan] I just never admitted it..

And I guess I didn't want to accept those kinky thoughts..

Because it's wrong..

[Another moan] But now?

Oh brother..

My sweet, sweet little boy..

I'm so hungry for you..

Hungry for that boner that just formed infront of me in those pants of yours..

Mmm.. don't try to hide it now..

What's the point? I've already seen it..

And I want it..

[Another moan] And I'm gonna get it.. real soon..

But first I'm gonna just watch you.. and tease my wet little pussy through my panties..

[Another moan] Gosh, I can't believe what I'm saying and doing right now..

This is stronger than me..

You're too damn hot..

[Soft moaning for a little bit, she's playing with herself]

Okay, that's it..

I want you.. right now..

Mmm don't move away from me on that bed now..

You're the one that wanted to know why I was mad..

None of this would be happening if you just minded your own business..

You brought this on yourself..

And now? I just gotta have you..

And nothing in this world will stop me from putting my hands and body all over you..

Keep pulling back.. I'm gonna catch you anyways..

[She suddenly jumps on him and pins him down, giggling]

There we go.. got you..

A-uh, don't try to break free. I got you pinned by your wrists, you're not winning this battle.

Besides.. why would you want to break free anyways, huh?

Isn't this your biggest dream? To have me look down at you with my seductive and full of hunger eyes like that?

Come on.. stop squirming..

Calm down little brother..

Calm down..

Yeah, there.. that's better..

Now look..

I know this is waaay different from what I used to do..

I used to just tease you with my sexy outfits and whatnot..

But to be honest..

*This* is what I always wanted to do..

I don't really know why..

You just work on me somehow differently..

You make me wanna put you in your place..

Dominate you..

And then just use you..

And abuse you..

Not abuse you in like a negative way, like I want to hurt you but rather..

Abuse you sexually, with my love for you..

I don't know, it's hard to explain..

And it's because I know you secretly want it, just as much as I do..

You've always wanted me to take you like this..

Am I not right?

Like, just be honest little bro..

When you was a kid and we sunbathed..

You always dreamed I could get on top of you out of nowehere and grind against your boner until you cum in your pants, didn't you?

Especially like this.. when my gorgeous tits are out, right infront of your face..

And then you would pretend that you don't like it..

Cause you have a little rape fantasy, don't you?

Come on, don't be scared to admit it..

I saw the audios you were listening to recently..

All incest and rape fantasy stuff..

Mostly big sister and little brother stuff..

And you, the listener, is the one who's getting "raped"..

I didn't say anything because I didn't care that much..

But now all the memories and stuff that we just talked about turned me on so much..

And you made me so fucking wet..

I just wanna go step further and fuck my little brother..

I wanna break some rules..

Don't you want to do the same?

We can even roleplay and pretend that you don't want this..

We can pretend that I'm raping you..

[Soft moan] It's gonna be so fucking hot..

[Kiss] Come on little brother..

[Kiss] Let me have you..

[Kiss] Become my plaything until this quarantine season is over..

[Kiss] Become my little pet..

[Kiss] My little sex toy..

[Kiss] Please..

[Few kisses] I can make you feel so good too.. it's not only about me..

[Few kisses] These kisses is just a tiny piece of what I have to offer..

[Few kisses] I know you're not too experienced..

But I will take care of you.. and guide you..

[Kiss] Like a big sister should..

[Few kisses] Just say four words for me..

[Few kisses] Say..

[Soft moan or purr] Fuck me big sis..

Mmm please fuck me big sis..

[Another moan and more kisses]

Mmm normally I would start off by licking and sucking your cock..

But I haven't had a dick inside of me in so long now..

I just wanna put it in and ride you till I cum..

Till you explode deep inside of me..

And you're hard already anyways, I can feel it as I'm pressing against you..

Just let me have it, okay?

I'm gonna get completely naked for you right now..

Can I trust you that you won't move once I get off of you for a second?

Yeah? Swear?

Okay little brother.. don't disappoint me..

[She gets off of him and proceeds to take off the rest of her clothes]

Here, how's that huh?

You looove this sexy body, don't you little boy..

You always wanted to see it..

Well, now you can have it..

Mmm.. look at this ass of mine..

It just begs to be spanked..

[Spank] [Giggle]

Okay, let's pull your pants down and see what you're hiding down there..

[She pulls his pants down]

Holy shit.

Wow..

Little brother..

It's amazing..

How could you hide it from me for such a long time??

Gosh, it's fucking gorgeous..

I know what I said earlier but.. holy fuck.. I *really* need to put my mouth on it now..

There's no way I can skip having a taste of this hard cock..

It's okay if I put my mouth on it, you don't mind, right?

Wait, why am I even asking you.. this thing already belongs to me..

[She puts her mouth on the cock, tasting it, while moaning]

[Mouth pop sound]

Oh my god brother..

I barely put my mouth on it and I can already taste your precum..

It's delicious..

[She starts to give a proper blowjob now, and gets a little sloppy]

[Mouth pop]

Fuck, I'm sorry I started sucking it like that without a warning.. but I couldn't help myself..

I want to push this dick whole into my slutty throat..

[She starts to deepthroat here and there, but mostly just sloppy blowjob for a little while, with optional breaks to dirty talk]

[mouth pop sound, she's done]

Holy fuck little brother..

I could blow you like this for a whole day..

But my pussy is craving your dick even more than my mouth is..

I wanna push you deep inside of me and ride you liek a wild animal..

You're okay with that, aren't you?

Yea, you're gonna do whatever the fuck I say..

Cause you're my good little boy, right?

You wanna be a good little brother for your sweet big sis, don't you?

Good.. so lay still and let me sit on your cock..

[She lets out a moan as the cock enters her pussy]

Oh yes.. that's it..

Fuck that's such a good size..

[Moan] It feels so good when I slowly move with my hips like that.. 

Mmm but that's not enough, you know that right?

I like it harder.. and faster..

You're gonna let big sis use that hard cock, aren't you?

Yea, cause you want to make her cum, dont't you?

Good boy..

Big sis will make you cum too..

Just don't do anything..

Lay still and be cute for me..

Cute and hot for your big sister..

Just like that..

Are you ready?

[She starts to ride him intensively and moans, could add squeaky bed noises for a better visual for the listener]

Mmm how's that, huh? Much better than my mouth, isn't it?

Fuck, I can't tell you how many times I've thought about doing this..

I guess I'm a hypocrite, for calling you out on having a crush on me earlier..

I'm the bigger pervert here, lowkey..

[Just more riding and moaning for about 1 minute, with optional dirty talk improvement of your own]

*Goddamn*, I can't believe I'm finally bouncing on a cock..

After all that time in isolation..

And your dick feels so *fucking* good in my wet pussy..

And it's *way* better than my boyfriend's..

It does..

His dick doesn't even compare to yours little brother..

[More hard riding and moaning for another 1 min or some, with optional dirty talk again]

I feel myself getting closer little bro..

Do you feel like you're getting closer too?

Yeah? Wanna cum together?

Let's try to cum at the same time..

I want you to fill me up as soon as I cum on this dick..

You can do that, right?

I know you can..

[Continue riding and moaning for some more, getting closer and closer to the orgasm]

Oh shit, I feel it.. it's coming..

I'm about to fucking cum on this hard dick, it feels too good..

And I want you shoot your load as deep in me as possible, do you understand?

I'm on the pill so I won't get pregnant..

Just let it *all* go right up my pussy hole..

Don't hold back..

I'll count to 5..

And you're going to fill me up on 5, okay?

Here we go..

One..

Two..

Three..

Four..

Come on, are you ready?

Just let it go baby, I knwo you can do it little bro..

And....

Five! Cum now, cum with me!

I'm cumming!

[The fucking stops. She's having a long, shaky & intense orgasm]

Oh my god..

Little brother..

You came so much in me..

So good..

Ssuch a good boy..

Fuck..

That was amazing..

I needed this so much..

Thank you little bro..

[Kiss]

Let me clean your cock now..

[Sucking and licking the cock for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound, she stops cleaning it up]

You know..

I wasn't lying when I said your cock is much better than my boyfriend's..

You have a really, *really* good dick..

And I think that..

I'll be visiting your room way more often from now on..

Just to get my fix..

I barely experienced this thing but..

I'm already addicted to it, I can tell you that..

[Giggle]

[Gentle cock kissing for a little bit]

I'm gonna sleep with you tonight, okay?

I'll sneak into your room when parents fall asleep..

We'll lock the door and fuck under the covers until the sun rises..

[More gentle cock kisses]

We can try all the known positions..

[More gentle cock kisses]

And then.. we can try all the other ones..

[More gentle cock kisses]

And then.. mmm maybe we can try anal..

I never done it before but..

My friends who tried it before told me it's really great when you do it with someone you really trust and love..

So..

[More gentle cock kisses]

There's a long way before us little brother..

We're gonna have *so* much fun together..

And not only during this quarantine season, no..

I plan on fucking you even when everything comes back to normal..

I could breakup with my boyfriend too, if you want me to..

[More gentle cock kisses]

But that's in the future..

And right now? I think I want a round 2 from you little brother..

Mmm.. shush..

Lean back and enjoy..

I'll get you ready for it..

[Audio ends with her starting to give a passionate blowjob]


End file.
